A Fine Silver Line
by silverpen18
Summary: PAUSED a TalimxYunsung fic. with a little surprise. some may find it stupid, some may find it ingenius. R&R. this is all the summary im gonna give you so read to find out more. chapter 7 is up FINALLY. it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note:_

_This is my second Fanfic I decided to do this because I've always loved the idea of Yunsung and Talim as a couple, can't get enough of this game (I'm only at level 60 with my brother…), and I've always wondered about….oh look at me! Giving away storylines! We shall save that little surprise for later chapters. Anyway on with the story! And please review! I need ideas as I am working through a writers block at the moment._

_

* * *

_

"_Yunsung…what are you doing here? Y-you live in Korea. Shouldn't y…" Talim whispered in shock. She was standing just outside her village in-front of Hong Yunsung, the eighteen year old boy she had encountered on her quest to find soul edge. _

_Yunsung merely smiled and leaned forward, whispering in her ear,_

"_I came to see you silly." And kindly lifted her chin so she was looking straight into his smiling eyes. She looked into his eyes then looked down; she saw a clock on the ground. It was moving fast bus she paid it no heed._

_Then without warning she turned and lightning fast, shadow-like figure came up behind her. She felt a chill run down her spine and the winds changed. She knew this feeling very well._

"_The evil seed…the sword…" she whispered to herself. Yunsung tried to protect Talim but the shadow like figure jumped high in the air like lightning, and just as quickly as it jumped, it pounced on Talim._

_A dull pain in her head…white light…then…_

"TALIM! You'd think venturing out on a journey by yourself at fifteen would've given you some discipline but no as lazy as ever…" Talim's grandmother Kalana complained while tapping Talim on the forehead with her wooden cane to wake up her sleeping granddaughter. Talim groaned slightly then shot up almost immediately.

"Mmmphf. _Hong…_" Talim whispered to herself. She looked around and there she was in her bed, her grandmother looking down on her pretending to be annoyed but her kind smiling brown eyes (much like Talim's) gave her away. Then she realised, Yunsung, the shadow-like man, it was nought but a dream. This slightly frustrated the fifteen year old. She frowned slightly and turned her head upwards to her grandmother Kalana and Kalana nodded understandingly.

"You had an interesting dream I take it?" She smiled. Talim blushed and nodded. Her grandmother chuckled.

"I won't pry. I suggest you go to your father, he _is_ the Shaman you know!" and with that Kalana carried her old bones out of Talim's room on her two frail legs leaving Talim to get dressed and go down to see her father.

Talim walked out to the front of the house to see her father who was eating at the time.

Her father looked up and smiled. He washed his hands in the bowl of water by his food and gestured to Talim to speak.

"Sorry to disturb you father but, I had a dream I would like you to tell me the meaning of…" she said politely.

"Dear child. Did I not teach you the ways of a Shaman such as divination, astral projection _and_ interpreting dreams?" Talim's father Sanput said giving Talim a fatherly look.

"Yes, and I've been learning hard but, I can only do it on simple dreams now…" Talim said quietly.

"As you wish…Tell me the dream _exactly _as you remember it." Sanput said sternly.

"Erm…Okay…" Talim said quietly. She sat in a chair and began, while blushing and fighting not to meet her fathers gaze.

"I was, standing just outside the village, by the river with…a boy…and…" Talim started.

"It would help if you told me the boy's name." Sanput said trying hard not to chuckle.

"Hong…Hong Yunsung, ahem…well we were by the river and, I asked him what he was doing there and he told me he came to see me and, I saw a clock on the floor and it was moving fast, Then a dark figure came behind me like a moving shadow, as fast as lightning…I…I felt the wind change, the being was full of evil, I, I could sense something else but I can't quite pinpoint it…but mostly I felt the same thing I felt years ago…at the time when I fell unconscious. The, the dark figure attacked Yunsung and I as I was woken up by Grandma…" Talim said quickly and clearing her throat at the mention of Hong Yunsung.

Her father closed his eyes and his lips curled upwards into a small smile.

"What does the dream mean?" Talim asked Sanput.

"Two things. Firstly, you are in fact infatuated with this _Hong Yunsung_ who I presume you met on your journey to find that dreadful sword…" Sanput said grinning at his daughter lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Secondly, that dream…was a vision."

* * *

Within the Seung dojo, in Chirisan Korea, one 18 year old boy couldn't sleep a wink. 

"_How could you just go home and not say a thing to her you stupid stupid…you could've said something but noooooooooo! You had to be a chicken! UGH!" _He thought to himself. He lay in bed and turned to face the curtain in the doorframe separating his room from the grounds. It was early morning ad Yunsung was supposed to have been up at the crack of dawn. He hoped his master would be to busy with his daughter Seung Mina to remember his other student. This gave Yunsung some time to think.

He turned over again, to face his Dao. As the soft sunlight fell onto the blade, making it glint slightly, he was taken back to his journey to find the demonic blade that was soul edge, where he first met Talim.

"_Talim…"_ he thought. He closed his eyes tightly. Whenever he heard, said or thought that name, something, deep within his being, in his very soul, something…seemed to make his heart almost push out of his chest. He sighed and continued to think about Talim.

"_She's just so…hot…" _Yunsung sighed "_With her beautifully soft skin, her long soft black hair, her innocently smiling brown eyes, her sweet smile, and her amazingly shapely body, her…"_ He was deep in fantasy at this point when he remembered where he was and opened his eyes quickly.

"_Stop it ya perve! Gees! You're getting hot over a picture in your head!"_ He hit himself over the head as punishment with the handle of his Dao then continued to think.

"_You can't think about her like that! Besides, it's not just her looks, it her personality. Just how sweet and innocent she is, how much she loves the world, her love for all things good, but she's no push over. When she wants to fight she FIGHTS! And then if she wins she thinks it was just luck, she's just so modest…nothing like me but somehow…somehow I hope deep in her heart, she likes me back…"_ He closed his eyes and was in deep thought until he heard a rustling sound that came from somewhere near his room. He sat up and looked around to find, nothing. So he lay back down and descended back into thought.

"_Hmmm… Could I possibly…"_ he started to think to himself to himself.

Suddenly, the curtains separating his room from the grounds spread open fiercely and none other than his master Seung Han Myong.

"Hong. Am I mistaken or are you not supposed to get out of bed at the crack of dawn as you have since you decided to train with me? Or is it that you have decided to be an idol coward and discontinue your training?" Seung Han Myong said sternly, tapping his feet.

"I'm err…meditating?" Yunsung said grinning; desperately hoping his master would believe him.

Seung Han merely raised his eyebrow, closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Didn't think that would work…" Yunsung sighed.

A head popped up behind Seung Han Myong, holding her zanbatou and giggling slightly.

"Mina! Oughh you SNITCH!" Yunsung grinned jumping out of bed in his pyjama trousers and running out, chasing Seung Mina, Dao in hand.

She ran, laughing her head off and jumped onto the roof where Yunsung couldn't get to her quickly.

"You will soooo pay!" Yunsung said, pointing his sword at Seung Mina and trying not to grin.

She merely poked his head with the end of her zanbatou until he walked off to start his days training. But after his little "lie-in" it would mostly consist of chores. He sighed and continued on inside.

"_Hmmm…How far away are the Philippines_?"

* * *

W-w-what do you mean a _vision_? I've never had a vision before! I…" Talim said hurriedly. She was in utter shock. 

"Now calm down pet. I could be wrong, but it's very likely. Also I think the clock must indicate this happening over a period of time so the vision wont all happen at once how old is the boy?" Sanput said, not raising his head from his food.

"Err…18…" Talim said quietly. Sanput nearly choked on his food.

"W-what?"

"Well must go do my chores for the day. Bye!" Talim said getting out of her chair and walked off quickly. Her dad merely chuckled quietly.

"Hm. Sweet. She's growing up."

* * *

"He seems…distracted…" Seung Han Myong said to his daughter. They were watching Yunsung practise. He wasn't doing as well as usually. 

"ARGH! DAMNED BLADE!" Yunsung yelled after dropping his Dao for the millionth time.

"Erm…understatement of the century." Seung Mina said to her father. She looked at Yunsung pityingly.

"Go and see what's bothering him." Seung Han said.

Seung Mina looked at her dad and opened her mouth to say something but just went to talk to Yunsung because she knew she was going to loose the fight anyway.

"Hey what's up kiddo?" Seung Mina said to Yunsung.

_The fact I'm not in The Philippines. _

"Erm nothing Mina I'm fine!" Yunsung lied.

"Don't lie to me kid. You've been like this since you came back to the dojo what's wrong?" Seung Mina asked.

"Why do you care?" Yunsung asked. He wasn't the biggest fan of Seung Mina and her slight attitude problem

"Hey, just coz I use you as a pack mule doesn't mean I don't care about you a little." Seung Mina grinned devilishly.

Yunsung gave a half hearted laugh.

"Let me guess…is it…a _girl? _" Seung Mina asked. Yunsung hid his face but Seung Mina could tell he was blushing. She started to grin.

"Wow! I was kidding! Who is she? Do I know her?" She asked. By this point she was grinning her face off.

"I think so…It's…Talim…" Yunsung said quietly. He was as red as beetroot and his heart got that pushing feeling again so he closed his eyes.

"The little Philippino wind dance girl? The one you can't look at without going "awwwww!" Do you mean her?" Seung Mina asked leaning on her zanbatou and leaning closer into Yunsung red face and whispered, now a little more serious but still smiling,

"You love her to distraction don't you?" Yunsung nodded.

"But I can't see her and tell her because she's in an entirely different country!" he whispered fiercely, stabbing the ground with his Dao. Seung Mina felt so sorry for him. She looked at his pityingly and asked,

"Do you know the direction to where she is? Could you get there?" Yunsung nodded.

"_Wow he's quiet! This is scary I've never seen the kid like this before…Gees he's got puppy dog eyes…"_ Seung Mina thought sadly.

"Got get her." She grinned.

"Wha? The master won't let me, I'll get caught I…" Yunsung said happily confused.

"I'll straighten it out. Go get 'em Kidd." Mina grinned. She winked at him and walked inside.

Yunsung grinned his cheeky, lopsided grin and said,

"I owe you one…just don't get used to it…"

Yunsung stood by the gate, a bag on his back and his Dao in hand. He looked back, waved goodbye to Seung Mina and Seung Han Myong and set off.

"_To the village of the wind deity…" _he thought to himself, and walked on with a spring in his step.

"He's adorable isn't he?" Seung Mina said to her father

"Mmmm. Follow him and keep him out of trouble…" Seung Han said, not changing his expression.

"WHA!" Seung Mina yelled. She went violent red and looked like she was about to scream obscenities at her father. Then she closed her eyes, sighed and said quietly while turning around.

"I'll get my bag…"

* * *

It was six months since Talim's vision and though she had faith in her father's abilities, she was starting to loose faith. 

She was practising with Loka Luha and Syi Salika outside her house when she decided to take a break. She called her bird Alun and she began to talk to him.

"Oh Alun I'm seriously considering giving up hope as far as Yunsung coming is concerned. I don't doubt my father but…oh I don't know what to think anymore Alun!" she said worriedly. She put her head in her hands and gazed up at Alun. Alun looked at her then looked out into the distance and suddenly flew off. Talim got up immediately, grabbed Loka Luha and Syi Salika and ran to follow him giggling all the way.

"Ha-ha! Alun! You know how ha-ha, much I enjoy chasing you but not now I…" Talim said between fits of giggles until she stopped and gasped. Standing there, with Alun on his shoulder, was one eighteen year old boy, with brown hair, a cocky smile, a bag on his back and a Dao in his hand.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He smirked.

"Yunsung…what are you doing here? Y-you live in Korea. Shouldn't y…" Talim whispered in shock.

Yunsung merely smiled and leaned forward, whispering in her ear,

"I came to see you silly." And kindly lifted her chin so she was looking straight into his smiling eyes. Talim bit her lip and slowly Yunsung lowered his lips to hers.

"AHEM." Came a voice from behind Talim. She turned quickly to see her mother Lidi standing there tapping her feet, trying hard to look stern but, like her mother Kalana, her eyes gave her away.

"So this is Hong Yunsung I presume." Lidi said raising her eyebrow. Yunsung and Talim split apart almost immediately and almost simultaneously started blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Come inside and have something to eat. I can tell your journey from, Korea was it? Must have been tiring. Coming Talim?" Lidi smiled. Talim walked behind Yunsung and gently tapped Alun on the beak.

"_I owe you one…"_ She whispered to him.

Once the 4 were gone back into the village, a certain 23 year old popped out of the bushes. Scratched all over and gasping for air and coughing.

"UGH! Once I get my hands on you Hong I _swear _you will never forget it. All the stuff I had to do for you and do _I _get anything to eat? Noooo! UGH! Look at me I'm a wreck!" Mina sighed. She leaned on her zanbatou and thought to herself.

"_Dad. You SO owe me…"_

* * *

_if you don't know, Shamanisim is a faith that talim's village practises so i had to do a tiny bit of reaserch for this fic. The Shaman of the village can do things such such as astral projection, which is an out of body experience, divination which is like fortune telling using things like say...tea leaves, and interpreting dreams. Just thought i'd give you a little info on some parts you might not get. and by the by, if you dont remember Talim's bio from the game, all of the names are real including Alun._


	2. Chapter 2

Well thanks to YinYangPisces, Naoki07, everglow and a cool gamer who reviewed the first chapter! Thanks for

The idea Naoki07! Here I am again and guess what? MY WRITERS BLOCK HAS GONE! With help from lots of music nn (Gwen, Muse, Mariah, Linkin Park and Tracy Chapman thank you very much!)! Well on with the story!

Disclaimer (forgot to add this before ): I don't own soul calibur at all! S'a shame though…sniff

* * *

Yunsung woke up the next morning. He was not in the dojo, it wasn't the crack of dawn and Seung Mina wasn't poking him with her zanbatou "Scarlet Thunder". He was lying on a small make-shift bed on the floor. He looked up at the bed nearby and he saw long black hair coming of the edge slightly.

"_Talim? Talim!" _He whispered to himself excitedly. He got up and stood over the bed. He brushed the black hair back from her face and looked along the whole bed staring at the shape of her body that showed through the covers. She was so slender and beautiful under them; Yunsung just wished he was hugging her at that very moment.

"_You have no idea how much I love you Talim. You're so beautiful and kind and modest and I'm not so sure I could live much longer if I don't hold you soon…" _Yunsung thought to himself, almost trying to say it to Talim without stirring her from her peaceful sleep. He wished and prayed from deep within his heart she felt the same way. He couldn't help it; he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her dark brown eyes fluttered open almost instantly and she smiled when she saw him looking down on her with such a cheerful face.

"Good morning beautiful." He sighed stroking her face softly.

He watched her sit up in bed and gently pulled her chin and was bringing her lips to his when,

"Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He yelped, he jumped up in the air and landed on his make-shift bed rubbing his arse. Talim looked up in shock and saw her Grandma Kalana with a stern look on her face.

"GRANDMA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! HE'S….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Talim asked then bust out laughing when she looked at Yunsung whose face looked like a smacked bottom.

"You _are _a strange child! Your grandmother saves you from an intruder then you yell at her then laugh!" Kalana said confused. Talim only laughed harder.

"hahahahahaha…No hahahahahaha! Grandma he-he's not an intruder! This is Yunsung! He-he-he's a friend of mine! He's staying over and ahahahahahahahaha!" Talim explained in a fit of giggles. Kalana chuckled and offered her hand to Yunsung who slowly accepted. She lifted him up and said apologetically,

"Sorry dear, being the elder of the village im getting slightly senile!"

"S'ok…" Yunsung said looking at the ground; after all he'd just completely embarrassed himself.

After Kalana left Talim apologised.

"Sorry about that! It's just you looked so funny!" She said holding back her grin.

"S'ok…hurt though…" Yunsung mumbled trying not to laugh. "Now, to continue where we left off?" Yunsung leaned over to Talim who moved out of the way and let him fall face-first onto her bed.

"Naah I'm not in the mood Hehehe!" Talim giggled quietly. Yunsung sighed, picked up his change of clothes and walked out to change. As he walked out he said while grinning,

"I never gave up when we fought…why should I give up now?"

* * *

"So, Siegfried…or is nightmare what you go by nowadays?" A voice said menacingly from the shadows.

"What do you want worm?" Nightmare grunted.

"Nothing…but your sword of course." The voice said. The person behind it stepped out of the shadows.

"Here. I have many swords." Nightmare said throwing the person one of his many large swords.

"No. I want _the _sword. The "demonic blade" that turned you into this shell of a man." The person laughed evilly. Nightmare's eyes widened and he gasped, not knowing what to think. Then his face went to serious again.

"Fine. We shall fight for it. To the death." Nightmare growled in his coarse deep voice. The person merely sniggered and drew his sword.

"So be it."

* * *

Talim went to bathe in the river by their village. She took off her clothes and hung them on a tree branch before stepping into the river. She was washing her hair when she heard a rustling in the bushes near-by. She turned her head but saw nothing so continued to wash her hair.

"Need a hand?" Talim heard from behind her. She turned round almost immediately to see Yunsung grinning at her. She gasped, put her arms round herself and sank into the water so only her neck and above could be seen.

"SHITE! Are you crazy! If my dad finds you he'll KILL you! And then come after me!" Talim screeched. Yunsung wasn't fazed and merely sat down.

"What is wrong with you?" Talim asked mock casually.

"He-he, the danger's kinda thrilling…" Yunsung grinned not in the least bit embarrassed.

"_Talim! You imbecile! Why couldn't you fall for someone with a brain in his head, not his dick?" _Talim thought sighing. Then she looked at him, softened and thought,

"_Possibly because he's cute? And funny? And charming? And adorably cocky?" _

Yunsung smiled a lopsided cheeky smile and crawled closer to the lake. Talim waded over and he whispered in her ear gently,

"Your so sweet I…Oh you're more beautiful than I remember…" Talim bit her lip and Yunsung smiled and asked while blushing violently,

"Can I join you?"

"Hehe…Maybe if you…Uh-oh!" Talim gasped. She dived under the water abruptly and Yunsung was confused until he heard a voice from behind say,

"Yunsung? Have you seen Talim?" It was Sanput. Yunsung turned over and sat up.

"Not since I woke up no." Yunsung lied.

"Oh…I see…well when you see her tell her that her mother needs her in the kitchen with dinner." Sanput said suspiciously. Then he grinned and said,

"By the way, also tell Talim she should teach me how tohold her breath for so long."

Talim was still under the water and running out of air. She was about to jump up but she held herself until Yunsung pulled her up.

"You see _that _is why you shouldn't have come down here!" Talim said sternly. He handed Talim her towel and reluctantly turned when she got out of the water.

"I suppose this isn't the best time to ask for a kiss my fine priestess…" Yunsung asked cheekily.

"Got it in one." Talim frowned and forced him to go help her mother in the kitchen while she dressed.

"Imbecile! Ugh…I have such bad taste! Can't help it though can I? He's ok anyway besides the fact he can't get his eyes of my lips among other things. Hmm… Wonder if he's a good kisser…" Talim thought to herself. She heard a large thump come from the bushes that very second. She shrugged, thinking it was an animal, got dressed and went inside.

* * *

Seung Mina held her hand over her mouth until Talim was out of earshot, she tumbled out of the bushes, unable to breathe with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! G-g-good kisser! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She sat up and wiped tears from her eyes and took a breath.

"That is just so wrong…Hehehe! The thought of the kid kissing a girl! Hahahahahaha! Man! That girl! She can switch it on and off! One minute she's ordering him from her sight, the next she's swooning…" She laughed. She then took a breath and stood up. Her face was scratched and her boots were dirty but she paid it no heed since she was in far too much of a good mood.

She walked down to the village making sure to keep in the shadows. She walked over to Talim's house and looked through the dusty window. She saw Talim's mother sitting on the ground peeling potatoes and Yunsung with his back to her facing the stove.

"Ok then he's busy cooking with Lido or whatever her name is…Wait what's that around his waist? Don't tell me…" Seung Mina grinned.

"Do I _have_ to wear this Lidi?" Seung Mina heard Yunsung whine. He turned around to reveal a starch white apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" on it.

"Of Course! It keeps your clothes clean and besides, it looks _adorable!_" Lidi smiled.

Seung Mina lost her footing and landed with a thud on the floor but didn't seem to notice as she was howling with laughter.

"It. Looks. A-a-a-a-adorable! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" She guffawed almost choking on her own laughter.

"And who may I ask are you?" A voice came from above Mina. She didn't notice until she saw a shadow come over her. She wiped her tears and looked up to see none other than Sanput standing over her with one eyebrow raised.

"_I am SO dead. Hope the kid hasn't sharpened his Dao recently…"_

* * *

"So how was cooking?" Talim grinned at Yunsung. It was the evening and they were sat on the grass talking.

"Fine, but the apron wasn't exactly the best fashion accessory…" Yunsung grinned. Talim giggled slightly.

"But then, _aren't _you going to kiss the cook?" Yunsung said cheekily.

"Is that _all _you think about?" Talim asked slightly in disbelief.

"Me and ninety nine point nine percent of the male population…" Yunsung laughed.

"Are you sure it's not just you? And definitely Noah but moving on…" Talim said looking at the ground.

"Whoa whoa whoa back up! Who's Noah?" Yunsung asked, extremely confused.

"We were betrothed…two years a go I think it was…he was from this village. He was extremely sweet at first and I even thought I might be in love, but he decided it would be a good idea for him to…he…well at the time he was seventeen and he decided it would be a good idea to…he tried to raped me Hong…my…my parents found out and he was banished, he left saying he'd get me…he'd make me suffer…" Talim stopped talking and began to sob. Yunsung clenched his fists and whispered,

"_The BASTARD…The rotten little BASTARD" _He unclenched his fist and looked up at Talim. He lifted her chin slowly and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Ssshh…he's not here now, everything's gonna be fine beautiful please stop crying baby please…" he begged. She sniffed and looked at him; her wet eyes shining in the silver moonlight that shimmered above them like a diamond in water. He wiped the tears from under her eyes with his thumb and he smiled at her. She tilted her head slightly hoping he'd get the hint. Much to her surprise seeing as he wasn't the smart type he did. He kissed her slowly. He gently put his right hand onto the back of her head. Talim could tell by his enthusiasm he was on cloud nine. Yunsung then suddenly broke away and said worriedly,

"Is this taking advantage of you? Because if it is, we should stop."

"I'm upset, you're cheering me up. It's not wrong or anything." Talim smiled. She leaned in again and he pulled his head back.

"No. This feels wrong. You're vulnerable I-I don't want to kiss you if it's only because you're upset. I wanna kiss you when you're happy, and I'm happy and you want to, and you won't regret it afterwards or anything so…I'm making this sound like sex aren't I?" Yunsung blushed.

"Yup. But you passed. Dad you can come out now." Talim grinned. Yunsung lifted one eyebrow and turned around to see Sanput standing behind him with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Good boy. You handled that very well. Surprised?" he smiled.

"Well surprised that Talim's such a good actress and surprised on the whole so yeah I guess!" Yunsung said trying not to grin. "So have I got the final seal of approval to see your daughter?" Yunsung asked putting his arm around Talim happily.

"For now. But don't get too cocky…" Sanput grinned sneakily. Yunsung smiled back and looked at Talim happily.

"Well I have to go do the sweeping now. And by the way…" Talim smiled. Then she leaned close to Yunsung's ear and whispered,

"_That was amazing_. Hehe." She walked back inside with Yunsung gawping at her.

"And what may I ask did she say that was so shocking?" Sanput asked suspiciously. Yunsung looked down and closed his mouth abruptly.

"Heh…um…" Yunsung said blushing.

"Oh by the way! Does this belong do you?" Sanput asked. He walked over to the shed by the house and pulled out from inside someone Yunsung knew very well.

"MINA!" Yunsung exclaimed, first confused, then slightly angry.

"Heheh…Hiya kid…" Seung Mina said. She laughed worriedly when she saw Yunsung going a deep violent shade of red.

* * *

A dark figure walked through the rain with his head to the clouds. He took a deep breath and said happily,

"The sweet smell of victory, mixed with the sweeter smell of blood…"

He turned around and looked upon none other than nightmare, an inch from death and soaked in his own blood.

"G-g-give it back…bastard…" Nightmare managed to groan.

"I'll see you in hell." The figure smirked, and with that, drove none other than the demonic blade soul edge into nightmare's back. With one final gasp, he died, leaving the figure grinning over him, a sadistic, twisted, bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"To the village of the wind deity… "

* * *

"_Ugh…What was that?" _Talim whispered quietly. She stopped sweeping when she felt a shiver down her spine.

"What is it Talim?" Lidi asked her daughter.

"I-I felt a disturbance…" She said. Her eyes were wide and her head began to hurt.

"Can I go and have a lie down?" She asked Lidi. Lidi nodded and Talim went to her room.

"_It's the evil seed…" _

Kalana was sitting in her house drinking some coffee when she felt a sudden shiver.

"All is not well in the village. Something is amiss…" She said to herself. Having been in the village for quite some time she could tell instantly when something was wrong.

"It couldn't be…I _must _check on Talim!" Kalana said hurriedly. She picked up her cane and walked as fast as her frail bones could carry her over to Sanput and Lidi's house. She walked into Talim's room to see Yunsung by her bedside.

"Is she ok?" He asked worriedly. Kalana looked at her granddaughter. She was in a cold sweat and was barely moving.

"It's happened before. She's been overcome with evil energy. You may not be able to feel it, but she can. And it's too much for her." Kalana said simply.

"If it is anything like the last time, she will come around in a few days."

Yunsung stroked her forehead and laid his head on her. Kalana sighed and smiled.

"She's lucky to have you, you know that?" She said before walking back to her house. Yunsung kissed her forehead and whispered,

"_I'll still love you when you wake up ok?" _And went to get his stuff for his bed.

_I love you Hong Yunsung. I just wish you could here me…_

* * *

Cute ending or what! Hehe! BTW: no lemons if that is what you are expecting, im talking to all you sicko's out there! I know you're thinking it! The rating is TEEN! So if your olny reading coz your expecting sex u perv, then you might as well stop!k? (but review please!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi dudes and dudettes! Sorry if this fic takes a while to get to you guys. My Internet is messed up and the computer I do my fic's on is currently awaiting the crematorium sadly so I have to do them on the crappy one in my bedroom :-( .So between practicing the keyboard and reading the Stravaganza series (good series btw) I'm writing as usual. Well you don't need my life story so on with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur but I do own a cheese sandwich! Wait, no that's my brother's one…damn it all…

Yunsung hadn't left Talim's side much for the past two weeks. She was still unconscious but he could tell she heard him so he told her everything that was going on like Kalana trying to join in on the young children's ball games, Lidi scarily getting on very well with Seung Mina and Sanput and Yunsung starting to bond. Yunsung, even though he knew she was fine, still feared for Talim's life. He wanted her to wake up and smile, maybe even laugh at him, just something so he wouldn't be so afraid for her.

She was getting thinner and paler each day. She did get a little better one day but it got worse the next. He went to get some wood for the fire in her room when he was met by one of the elder men.

"Well good morning to you lad!" he smiled.

"Good morning sir." Yunsung replied respectfully. The man laughed heartily.

"Come now. There's no need to be formal out here! Call me Oren!" he smiled.

"Ok sir. I mean Oren. I mean…. Ugh I don't know what I mean…Sorry; I haven't gotten much sleep recently. "Yunsung sighed.

"Ok I see. Young people's things eh?" Oren winked. Yunsung gave a halfhearted smile.

"Something like that." He said sleepily.

"Oh and um can I ask you something? My daughter, she has been speaking to me about a red head boy living with Lidi and Sanput. I was wondering, would you like t meet up with her at any time. Her name is Loki." Oren said grinning. Yunsung tried to think. Then he remembered. Loki, the blonde girl. He had seen her a while back watching the boys play soccer.

"_Wow. She is something…" _then he woke up and shook his head

"No sir. I'm sorry but I'm in love, with Talim. Nothing can change that." He said firmly. Oren grinned slyly and whispered,

"Come on. Who'll know?" Yunsung was taken aback. He looked at Oren in disgust and said,

"Tell me sir, you love your wife? Would you treat her like that? EVER!" and with that he stormed off carrying his wood.

Back inside the house, Talim managed to conjure up a weak smile.

The mysterious boy found himself at a small bar on the outskirts of a city. He walked in and asked for the strongest thing they had mixed with the second strongest. The barmaid chuckled.

"Aren't you a little young?" she asked. He looked her in the eyes and she got a chill down her spine like a cold snake and with that hurried off to get his drink.

Some girls who looked like they themselves weren't supposed to be there walked over to him.

Hay sexy!" the tallest one grinned. He merely sniffed and drank a little more.

"Oh come on be a little more fun like!" she laughed, tossing her hair back and sticking out her chest.

"I am trying to have, a quiet drink here now could you please get those silicon imitations out of my face before I pop them both." He said angrily. The girl went bright red and tossed her drink at him. He got up slowly, took the girl's arm and threw her clear across the room. Her friends stood there horrified and the whole bar went silent. The boy finished his drink in one gulp and left without paying.

He looked out into the night and walked on.

He wouldn't stop for something as frivolous as a drink again.

Seung Mina sauntered outside with her zanbatou and began to help Lidi cut the vines growing all over the house while they talked.

"So you said this passing out thing happened to Talim before. What was the cause the last time?"

"Soul Edge." Lidi said simply. Mina's eyes widened.

"Its evil energy caused the winds to change, the evil energy overpowered her and…she passed out. I'm not so sure that's the case now but, whatever it is, its evil."

"EVERYONE! COME HERE NOW! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH TALIM!" The two heard Yunsung call from Talim's room. She was twitching violently and sweating. She looked as though she was having a bad dream that she couldn't escape from. Yunsung was stroking her forehead and whispering to her, trying to calm her down the best he could but at the same time needed calming down. Lidi brought her some cold water, dipped a flannel in it and dabbed her forehead to cool her down but she was still twitching.

Sanput put his hand on her forehead and muttered an incantation in Tagalog. Immediately she stopped twitching and was at peace once again. The entire room breathed out simultaneously.

"Thank you dear." Lidi smiled to Sanput.

"The old village…at last."

Yunsung was sitting talking to Talim's bird Alun. He saw why Talim liked him so much! He was so interesting. His eyes were so humanly intelligent and when you talked to him you could see he understood your emotion at the time.

"You love Talim as well don't you? You want her to wake up as much as I do. Man she's even hot when she's unconscious! I know I sound like a pervert but I can't help it can I? I love her so much and I just want to see her well. It's been a week now and she won't move." Yunsung said to Alun. He looked at Talim and tears welled up in his eyes. He just wanted the most important thing in his life back. Alun tilted his head and flew onto Yunsung's shoulder He rubbed his beak on Yunsung's neck in comfort and he appreciated it greatly. At that moment Sanput walked in and looked at Yunsung.

"Come on my lad. Lidi needs help in the kitchen." He said kindly. He put his hand on Yunsung's shoulder but he shoved it off.

"I'd like to stay here." He said quietly. Sanput looked at him with pity.

"You've almost never left this room. Come on now." He said sympathetically.

"Please! I just want to sit with her! I want to see her get better! And I'm sorry if you don't care if she comes to or not but I do!" Yunsung yelled angrily. Sanput could feel the strong passion in his heart through his shouting. He struck him around the face.

"Don't you EVER for one second tell me I don't care about my daughter! I'm not worried because it's happened before. I'm not worried because I'm the village Shaman and I _know _Talim will be fine. If it seems like I don't care to you, you are sorely mistaken my boy." Sanput hissed. Yunsung tried to glare but his head fell and he started to sob. Sanput's face softened. "Come on. Let's take your mind off of things shall we? Come and help Lidi." He smiled.

"Ok. Let me just tidy some of my stuff away and I'll be with you in a few minutes. Sir." Yunsung said solemnly. Sanput smiled.

"Just call me…Sanput." He grinned and walked out. Yunsung took one final look at Talim before picking up his Dao and spare clothes and tidying them away.

"_I wish you could hear my thoughts. I just want you to kiss me and talk to me. I want to talk back! I feel so weak…"_

"Talim. If you can hear me, I love you." Yunsung sighed. He kneeled down to put his clothes in the bottom drawer and stood up. He turned to leave when behind the door stood a shadowy figure wearing a large coat and a hat.

"I think you and I should have a little chat." The person smirked.

"Ugh! Where is that boy? It's been an hour. Check on him will you dear?" Lidi asked, looking up from peeling the potatoes.

"Ok darlin'." Seung Mina smiled. She slowly walked to Talim's room and opened the door. Yunsung was gone and Talim was awake and crying.

"Talim you're better! What happened? Where's the kid?" Mina asked her eyes wide with concern. Talim lifted her sparkling wet eyes and gestured for Seung Mina to sit down.

"It happened like this…"

"_I think it's time you and I should have a little chat…" The person smirked._

"_Who the hell are you and how did you get here?" Yunsung asked angrily._

"_Hong my friend. You and I, we have much in common. I used to love this little bitch myself. But as much as I curse her to the very gods above, I still do…" The person said more gently._

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BITCH!" Yunsung fumed. He pulled his Dao from the corner. The boy began humbly,_

"_Please. Hear me out. Talim is a liar and a bitch. She's not ill, she's testing you. She wants to know how stupid you are. She did the exact same thing with me. I waited with her like a fool. She said she loved me. Said. One night I was kissing her. I was so happy and in love. Then she told me, she told me she was ready. I was so shocked. She was so young and I didn't want to take advantage of her. But she kept assuring me. We didn't get very far then she screamed. She got me kicked out and as I was taken out of the village, she laughed at me. Right in my face."_

_Yunsung breathed hard._

"_So you're Noah. That's bullshit all of it. You tried to Rape her. You hurt her. Plus, where's the motive? How could Talim be so vindictive? She's just too innocent. It's not possible." Yunsung said trying very hard to keep his cool_

"Please don't listen to him sweetheart. You know how much I love you…"

"_Yes I'm Noah. No it isn't bullshit. The rape story is a lie. I can't even hurt her now. The motive you ask? I was in line to be the next village Shaman. She was jealous. She was bored with me and wanted to get rid of me but we were betrothed. Talim is vindictive. The innocence is absolute rubbish. If you don't believe me then listen. When she stopped you from getting the sword, did you look into her eyes! She wanted it. She wanted if for her own personal gain and whom else but someone pure evil would?" Noah cried. Yunsung shook his head violently._

"_There's no way…She wouldn't…would she? Why would she want to test me? She knows how much I love her…" he said to himself._

"_Yunsung, in case you haven't noticed, you were the only thing stopping her from retrieving the sword. You were the flaw in her plan. She wanted payback!" Noah protested. Yunsung still wouldn't believe. Noah sighed._

"_I didn't want to have to do this," he said quietly. He walked over to the bed and patted me softly. I opened my eyes and smiled at Hong but he didn't look too happy._

"_You. Were. Faking!" Yunsung said angrily. He turned his head away from me._

"_No I wasn't! I just got up…wait no! That didn't come out right! I…" I stammered. He was unconvinced._

"_Hong? I think its best you come with me. Do you want to?" Noah asked kindly. Yunsung looked from me to Noah._

"_I will always love you…" Yunsung said. He and Noah both went out the window. And I don't think I'll ever see Yunsung again._

Seung Mina put her arm around Talim.

"That idiot…" She said angrily. Talim wiped her eyes and looked up.

"No, no don't blame him. It's not his fault! It's Noah's fault. Hong was just mislead!" She cried. Seung Mina smiled.

"Even after all that, you still love him and trust him. You're a naïve little idiot you know that?" she said.

"Yep. But you've got to be a little naïve with him." Talim laughed. She hugged Seung Mina tightly.

"We'll get him back. Deep down, he knows how much you love him."

Yunsung and Noah were on a cargo train on the way to wherever it was Noah lived. Yunsung sat quietly. After all he felt like his heart had been ripped out. He looked up at the still hooded Noah and asked,

"How did you know all that about mine and Talim's fight? I know she didn't tell you, how did you find all that out?"

"Simple. I was there."

"THAT IGNORANT, GULLIBLE LITTLE HEARTBREAKER! I'LL RIP HIS LUNGS OUT!" Sanput fumed. Talim, Mina, Lidi and Kalana had to hold him down.

"DADDY PLEASE!" Talim cried. Sanput stood still and looked at his daughter.

"I'm so glad to see you up and awake but…how could he do that to you? How could he be…"? Sanput started. Talim interrupted.

"As naïve as I am?" She smiled. "I can bet I would've done the same thing so I don't blame him but, we need to get him back. The only trouble is I don't know where they went." Just then Seung Mina walked in.

"You don't, but I know somebody who does." She grinned. She held up Alun and Talim beamed. Lidi smiled and looked up at her husband who frowned, still unsure.

"Dear, you and I both know he loves Talim with mind body and soul. We know he's trustworthy, we shouldn't doubt should we?" Lidi smiled. Sanput smiled and sighed. He looked at Talim then back to his wife and said,

"You sound as wise as your mother." And kissed her.

"Hmmm…talk about kissing up!" Kalana grinned which made Sanput blush.

An hour later Talim was ready to go. She picked up Alun and began to walk.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Kalana asked. Talim looked back and smiled.

"Goodbye is for people who don't intend to come back. See you later." She said happily.

"I still say I should go…" Seung Mina moaned. Sanput gave her one stern look and she shut up quick. Talim hugged them all and set off. She didn't know whom she was going to encounter, but she knew one thing, she was coming back, hand in hand with Yunsung.

"Wait, what do you mean you were there? Who are you?" Yunsung asked. His eyes were wide with anticipation, he wanted to hear Noah's secret. Noah grinned.

"I was a fighter, but not a serious one; I was an observer of sorts. I didn't say much as Talim would've recognized me. You have fought me and may I say it was a _great _fight. You know me as…" He started. He pulled off his cloak and brandished his sword before bowing to Yunsung respectfully.

"A-Assassin?"

"Ok Alun. Do your stuff." Talim whispered to her bird. She let him go and slowly he flew north. She followed closely, hugging Loka Luha and Syi Salika tightly.

"I just hope he knows where he's going…"

_I'm on a train, with the guy Talim said raped her, that I've fought, his alter ego is Assassin, the amazing ninja who I had a memorable battle with, Talim, the girl of my dreams, the love of my life lied to me, and I'm going to Assassin or Noah's house…_

Yunsung closed his eyes and began to sob quietly.

Noah looked over to Yunsung, and slowly, that twisted, sick sadistic smile appeared on his face again.

Well that took a while! And it wasn't even that long! Well how did you like it? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Well whaddya know? I'm back! With T-shirts!

Seung Mina: Took ya long enough…

Silver pen (me): ¬¬ (crickets-a-chirpin')

Mina: What? I was just expressing my opinion!

Yunsung: OO she used big words! Shocker!

Mina: THAT'S IT! pulls out scarlet thunder

Yunsung: well, err, I, err, gulp BYEE! flee's like a coward

Talim: sigh I fell for the moron…

Silver pen & Sanput: I know….

Yunsung: HUH?

Sanput: ¬¬ what was that?

Yunsung: err nothing sir…

Silver pen: I have SUCH an over active imagination…anyway, I don't own Soul Calibur or any of its characters…

Talim: But if she did she'd be in it as well by now (as much of a weakling as she is…)

Silver pen: HEY! A GIRL CAN DREAM CAN'T SHE? sobs quietly anyway I almost forgot! Thanks are in order! Thanks to Naoki07, YinYangPisces, The-everglow (Your SC2 story so rocks), Spiralstars, PushMe ( sigh what are we gonna do with you) Nighttime Mistress and AsianRose2005 (thanks for the info!) Domo arigato!

"Welcome to my humble abode…" Assassin smiled gesturing towards a dark basement flat on a deserted street. Yunsung winced and walked down the stairs to the front door after Assassin, trying not to notice the distinct smell of cat piss.

The two walked into a small flat, nothing special, until they walked into a dark room.

"Ok what is going on here?" Yunsung asked, severely perplexed.

"This is what I have been working on all these years and it's almost finished. It will separate us from Talim for good!" Assassin grinned, his blue (I don't actually know but blue makes it more effective) eyes wide and eager which worried Yunsung slightly.

"Yunsung, are you familiar with the story of the fine silver line?" he asked. Yunsung nodded quietly. He'd told it to Talim while she was "unconscious"…

"_Ok. There was a man and a woman, now the man was madly in love with the woman and vice versa, it's just the woman didn't know yet. He knew she would love her but since she was so rich and he just a poor young man she wouldn't give him the time of day. He knew deep in her heart she felt the same as he did so to tell her, he came to her and showed her, a fine piece of silver thread that went from her heart to his. It was so fine, almost like a spider web, but almost unbreakable all the same…That's like our love Talim. There's a line, a line that goes from me to you, and it's unbreakable. No one is going to come between us._

_No one." _

"Yunsung are you ok?" Assassin asked.

"Yeah, yeah Noah I'm fine. Continue what you where saying." Yunsung said smiling falsely, seeming almost to come out of a trance. Assassin continued.

"Well, after much experimenting, I discovered, something with the microscope I built…" he stopped suddenly to soak in Yunsung's look of awe and continued cockily.

"I discovered that the line…It was real…"

Talim sat on the back of a horse-drawn cart that reeked of cow pat and talked to Alun quietly.

"Which way and how much further do you think pet?" Talim asked Alun. Alun faced north east and twittered loudly 6 times. Talim sighed and looked up to see the direction the cart was going in. It was going north east. She smiled.

"Well we've got six miles to go Alun, and no matter what, we won't come back without Yunsung."

"Wait, what do you mean real?" Yunsung asked, his eyes wide and confused.

"Take a look for yourself." Assassin smiled. He turned on the light and there stood an enormous microscope and on the other side of the room there were two human sized capsules, hooked to the wall.

"What are those for?" Yunsung asked.

"All in good time. Now come with me to the microscope." Assassin said hurriedly.

He took Yunsung showed him where to look. Then he positioned himself in front of the microscope and told Yunsung to look.

Yunsung focused the lens and what he saw made his jaw drop. He saw none other than about three fine silver lines. He magnified the picture a little and he could see a name on each one. Mother, Father and Talim. Talim's was the brightest.

"Wow…You do still love her don't you?" Yunsung said pityingly.

"Try as I might to stop it that line is unbreakable…At least that's what I thought. I discovered these lines can be severed. I realised when I painfully severed the line from me to my old dog. They must be severed by a sword, but not just any sword, By Soul Edge." Assassin said, trying so desperately to hide his twisted smile.

Yunsung looked up at Assassin and asked quietly,

"Do you mean to tell me, you have…S-Soul Edge…here?" Assassin nodded and Yunsung sat on the floor, contemplating what to say.

"I understand you're unsure but my plan is simple. We have to both of us sever our lines from Talim. We'll be free! The only catch is she has to be here. Yunsung we can get rid of this hole in our hearts! We can get rid of it for good I swear to you! All we have to do is get Talim here. But before that of course I have to teach you how to use Soul Edge. All I need is your help. Say you'll do it." Assassin said pleadingly. Yunsung thought, and thought, but he was too mixed up.

"I'm sorry I can't decide now. Is it ok if I sleep on it? It's almost 11 after all." Yunsung sighed. Assassin nodded understandingly and showed Yunsung to his room.

Yunsung changed and slept surprisingly easily.

Around an hour later, Assassin crept into Yunsung's room and gently tapped him almost the same as he did to Talim. Yunsung twitched slightly but didn't wake up. "We begin training soon." Assassin whispered, and walked out of the room slowly.

As he left, that sick, twisted, sadistic smile that was usually spread across assassin's face, began to slowly creep across that of Yunsung's.

Seung mina sat in the kitchen peeling potatoes furiously. She was angry she couldn't go with Talim but more angry at Yunsung. How could he be such a jerk? He had come so far and everything was perfect. Worse still, Sanput tried to view the future and he suddenly stopped, saying he sensed too much evil. Seung Mina just hoped Yunsung had nothing to do with it.

"Kid, wherever the hell you are and whoever the hell you're with, if you break that girl's heart again I'll literally break yours…"

"So you honestly will do it?" Assassin asked eagerly. Yunsung nodded eagerly.

"I so want to be free…Just to get her away from me completely." Assassin smiled at this response.

"Lets start training." He said happily.

The two trained in Assassin's laboratory for hours each day. He taught him the perfect stance to balance the weight properly, How to strike, and most importantly, accuracy. They examined Yunsung's silver lines and saw he had one for his mother one for his father despite their passing, one for Talim, one for Kalana (he couldn't help but love her kooky, dottiness and energetic attitude) and scarily enough, one for Seung Mina. When assassin told him this he was horrified.

"What? No!" he protested over and over.

"It seems it was fading though." Assassin grinned. "You used to have a crush on her didn't you?" Yunsung opened his mouth then went red and looked down at his shoes and said,

"Only when I first started at the dojo… But I suppose I do love her like a sister… Just barely…"

Assassin laughed heartily and they continued with their training.

Talim arrived in the dingy end of what looked to be quite a large city. She was wearing her green, white and red outfit and as the upper half consisted of naught but a belly top, she felt rather naked. But no man dared approach her as they saw the bladed Tonfa's in her hands. She looked to Alun and began to talk to him. People stared at her and some children laughed. One _very _slutty girl her age walked over with her boyfriend.

"What are you doing? Talking to animals doctor Doolittle?" She sniggered. Her boyfriend flicked his black hair out of his eyes and sniggered quietly as well.

Talim was itching to use her Tonfa's but instead whispered something to the wind in Tagalouge and suddenly the breeze turned into a gale and caught the girl off balance so she fell in a huge puddle of dirty water. Her boyfriend laughed loudly. He looked at Talim.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. Talim shrugged.

"I guess even the elements love a nice girl." She winked and walked off.

"_Huh! I guess I learned a little more off Yunsung than I thought! I'd never have said that a few weeks ago!" _ She giggled to herself.

Talim walked until she saw a small park so decided to rest her feet.

She sat on a park bench and thought for a while. She stroked Alun's beak and fed him with seeds from a pouch tied round her waist. A small girl walked up to her and asked,

"Can I feed your bird?" Talim smiled, nodded and gave the little girl some seeds to feed Alun who accepted gratefully.

"Sorry about that, my daughter just loves birds!" The girl's mother said.

"Its fine, Alun loves children!" Talim grinned. She waved to the woman and her child as they walked off and looked at everyone else in the park. There was a family having a picnic, some friends chatting, a few boys and girls on their bikes and…a couple kissing. Talim started to feel sick and had to walk out before she started crying.

"I don't think I can take this…" She whispered to Alun. She looked up in the sky. It was very dark. She walked round lots of hotels, hoping they'd show her sympathy as she never used money there fore had none. Alas none showed the slightest amount of pity and she was forced to sleep rough. She found a large cardboard box that was completely dry and used it for shelter.

"Hey, hey girl!" She heard just as she was about to sleep. She looked up and saw a group of children her age and older. There were two girls and three boys. All in dirty ripped clothes.

"Erm. Hi…." She smiled. The tallest girl kneeled down and asked kindly,

"I've never seen you here before. How come you're sleeping rough?"

"I've never been here before. I'm not what you'd call a "city girl". I'm looking for someone and I've got nowhere to stay so here I am…" Talim sighed meekly.

"Well come with us! We'll help you to where you're going!" One of the boys said. He had the same smile as Yunsung which made Talim smile. She took the oldest girls hand and they walked her to the homeless shelter they stayed in.

They were about to sleep when the young boy came to talk to Talim.

"Hi…err…what's your name?" He asked.

"Talim. What's yours?" she replied.

"Hugo. So who exactly is it you looking for?" He smiled. She loved that cheeky lopsided grin; it made her go weak in the knees.

"Err…My boyfriend…" She said quietly. Hugo's smile faltered.

"Oh… Ok. It's just you're so pretty and…sorry…" he sighed, going slightly pink. Talim smiled.

"No it's ok. At least you were polite about it…and you're really cute…" Talim said apologetically. Hugo went even redder.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" he asked, kindly stroking the back of her neck. Talim sighed. Hugo leaned forward and tilted his head. Slowly, Talim closed her eyes and Hugo's soft lips began to touch hers when she realised what she was doing and pulled away quickly.

"I see you won't… Look, let's forget that ever happened ok?" Hugo sighed. Talim nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'd like to…_really _like to…but Yunsung's my world…I'm sorry…" she sighed. Hugo smiled and nodded understandingly and went to sleep. Talim lay down and as she drifted off thought,

"_Yunsung you sooooooooooooooo better be worth that…" _

Yunsung spun the huge wooden paddle round his head and practiced becoming more familiar with the size of the sword. He had become a lot more muscular with his training and after he got tired asked Assassin,

"When exactly am I going to use Soul Edge?" Assassin walked into the laboratory where Yunsung was, walked over to a small cupboard and opened it.

"Why, now of course!" he smiled. He pulled the hideous blade out of the cupboard and handed it to a wide eyed Yunsung. As Yunsung clasped his hand around the hilt, the huge yellow eye opened and Yunsung began to grin. Assassin turned around and chuckled quietly to himself,

"Everything is falling into place….

The next day Talim woke up with the rest of the children. They took their small breakfast of toast and orange juice they were provided and went looking for Yunsung. Talim asked Alun where to go. He pointed straight on and tittered loudly once.

"Ok that's one mile straight on!" Talim smiled. The youngest girl gawped.

"You understood that?" she asked in awe.

"Sure. He points the direction you walk and he titters loudly if it's a few miles or quietly if it's a few metres or yards and if it's within sight he'll fly there and you walk to him!" Talim smiled. They all looked surprised but grinned all the same and they continued to walk. The area got seedier as they walked and the air was ripe with the foul stench of stale second hand smoke and alcohol. Talim's face fell when the smell hit her nose and the children laughed.

"Yeah it's horrible isn't it? We know but you kinda get used to it!" The youngest boy laughed. Talim laughed herself as they continued on.

About half an hour later they stopped and Talim again asked how much further. Alun flew off of Talim's finger and perched by the door of a basement flat. Talim swallowed and Hugo held her hand which she squeezed gratefully.

"Yunsung, here I come…"

Assassin felt a welcomed twitch in the back of his throat that meant the next guest was arriving. He smiled evilly and turned to Yunsung who was busy slicing through threads that assassin had stretched out for him to cut. He walked over Yunsung and put his hand on his shoulder and said. I believe, you're ready to cut the threads. We shall start…" he started. Then they heard a loud bang and some shoes scuffling along the floor. Yunsung stood ready with his Dao and the door swung open, and who should be there, but the love of his life.

A small hint of a smile appeared across her face when she said,

"Morning sweetheart."

We'll that's it! BTW if u recognise that silver line story I got it from….don't shoot me…..Eastenders….Alfie said it to little Mo…don't shoot me! But I didn't remember it much so I was just pulling things outta checks for little kids my ass so yeah… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway I shall finish this fic if it's the last thing I do! Buhbi!


	5. Chapter 5

Well good morning, afternoon and evening to you! I think this chapter is gonna take a while to get to you coz 1) The lap top died and 2) I am a very busy person!

Seung Mina: ¬¬ Television is busy?

How would you like to hook up with Assassin in the end of the story?

Seung Mina: …..ok I'll keep quiet…

Good. Anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own soul Calibur or any of its characters BUT I do own the characters I put in this story such as Hugo! So if y'all try and steal him I'll bring out my baby. She's called 44 magnum and she'll blow your mind! (Literally).

Now, one more message…

(Spotlight on Silverpen) EDDIE GUERRERO'S DEAD! For those of you who are not aware, he is an awesome wrestler. R.I.P Eddie! Vaya Con Dios!

Now on with the story!

* * *

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Yunsung asked. His eyes were closed and his teeth were gritted to prevent himself from shouting. 

"Yunsung?" Talim said quietly. She walked over to him, stroked his face and ran her fingers through his soft ginger hair. He held his breath for a second and she felt his pulse quicken when she touched his neck. He was colder. She could still feel him in there, but under a tough, thick, stone cold shell.

"W-w-what's happened to you? You're not yourself. What's he done to you?" she asked angrily, slowly casting her eyes towards assassin. Assassin said nothing.

"What have you done to him?" She asked. Still nothing.

"WELL! ANSWER ME YOU FILTHY WORTHLESS CREEP!" She screeched. Assassin flinched and looked to the ground.

"I think you've made your point." Yunsung said quietly.

"What is wrong with you?" Talim asked, still fuming.

"Well considering the love of my life is a liar and she's back there's a LOT wrong!" Yunsung spat venomously.

"I'm not lying! Can't you see that? Are you too stupid to…?" She started to rant then she put her handover her mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" she began to apologise.

"Oh so now I'm stupid?" Yunsung asked angrily.

"That isn't what I said and you know it!" Talim protested.

"Oh! Well that's what I heard!" Yunsung retorted with fire in his eyes.

"Why would I call you stupid? Why would I lie to you if I love you so much I can feel it when I so much as say your name?" Talim almost hissed through her teeth.

"I dunno. Shouldn't you be the one that question is directed at?" Yunsung hissed back. Talim's eyes filled with tears.

"_How could he be so cold?" _she thought sadly. No. She wasn't going to give up that easily. She dropped her Tonfas, grabbed Yunsung and kissed him fiercely. She could feel him softening in her arms and kissing her back. She could feel from the very depths of his heart that he meant it. She broke away fiercely and screeched with tears streaming down her face,

"WELL? WHAT DID THAT MEAN TO YOU 'COZ I _KNOW _IT MEANT SOMETHING?"

Yunsung looked at her. His eyes weren't stone cold anymore. There was a faint love in his eyes. A glimmer of remorse for all the things he hadsaid. Talim's hope was almost fully restored.Then his eyes narrowed and his face hardened.

"Absolutely… Nothing." Yunsung lied. Talim wasn't crying anymore. She was angry. She shook her head slowly and said quietly,

"No. You're not the same. Assassin's done something to you. My Hong Yunsung isn't like this. Whatever he's done to you should be fighting it. I love you and I always will. Goodbye." Talim walked over to Hugo who hugged her. She walked with the kids and just as she opened the door she looked back at Yunsung who was stood there with his head down.

"Fight it." She said simply and they walked out of the door. Yunsung looked up and a single tear ran down his cheek. He whispered painfully,

"Believe me. I am."

* * *

Back in the village, the sun had set and they had decided to have a small gathering of well-wishers to help Talim on her journey in spirit. Everyone was coming, including Oren and his daughter Loki. 

"Ugh! Dad! Why do I have to go! It's not like I liked the girl! Besides she seems to reel in all the good ones! Yunsung, before that it was Noah! Boy would I have like to…" She started to daydream before Oren took her aside and whispered fiercely,

"Don't you EVER, say anything like that again. Noah was a rapist and a psychotic freak of nature. Do you hear me!" He looked at his daughter straight in the eyes and she flicked her long blonde hair back with her fingers which were pointed with bright red talons she called nails.

"Whatever. Anyway I'm not going to participate. I wanna see if Yunsung will come back without her and that's when I strike!" She smirked to herself while Oren dragged her along to the village center. Seung Mina stopped them and bent down to face Loki.

"I'd just like to let you know that Yunsung loves Talim with mind body and soul, and even if he didn't he'd rather kiss the backside of a warthog than come anywhere near a conniving little whore like yourself. Ok?" She smiled toLoki who just shut her lips tight and gave Seung Mina a look that would curl even the devil's toenails.

When everyone was at the village center, Sanput who was at the front of the crowd with Lidi, stood up to speak.

"Today we are here to send our spiritual guidance to my Daughter Talim on her journey through the city to find her…" Sanput stated, he had trouble saying the next part.

"…B-b… Love interest the Korean boy Hong Yunsung, who was mislead by one of our very own, or used to be our own, Noah." Sanput continued. Murmurs washed over the crowd and Sanput clenched his fists. Lidi stroked his hand and he relaxed then looked at her with the same love he felt for her years ago.

---------------

"_Lidi?" Sanput called through the door. Lidi was sitting on her bed reading a book when she heard Sanput call her. She jumped up and looked in the mirror._

"_Ok wow I look a total and utter mess…" She panicked. She tied her hair quickly into a neat ponytail and cleaned up her face._

"_Err… Come in!" She called back. Sanput peered through the door and Lidi smiled which made Sanput's heart race._

"She is soooo beautiful…" _he thought to himself. He stared at her for a little while. Her large brown eyes,wavy black hair and soft soft tanned skin. He stroked her cheek which made her smile even wider._

But especially when she's angry..."

_"Excuse me? I thought i was sooo beautiful all the time!" Lidi smirked. Sanput was taken aback._

_"GAH! How'd you do that?" he asked, completely baffled._

_"I didn't... works every time..." she laughed. Sanput smiled at her._

"_Your hair. It's neat today! It looks so lovely!" Lidi grinned. Sanput was usually a VERY untidy person. His thick black hair was always everywhere, his green eyes were always wild and excited, he had the most cheerful smile that just seemed to light up the room and you could never quite tell if he was dirty or tanned as his skin was dark from working outside atone pointand lighter the next._

"_So what've you been up to?" Lidi asked. Sanput stood behind her, put his arms round her and whispered in her ear,_

"_Missing you… working outside with my dad… missing you … eating and still missing you… and you?" Lidi sighed and said,_

"_Same, except swap the working with cooking with mum." Lidi smiled. Sanput was silent for a while then let go of Lidi slowly._

"_Lidi?" he said quietly. She looked up at him and he just melted._

"_Oh God I better not screw this up…" He muttered to himself. "Lidi… I love you… so much… and I thought this would be easier…" He said slowly._

"_Come on. You can tell me anything!" Lidi reassured him._

"_Umm… ok… Li Li… Will you marry me?" Sanput asked. His face was bright red. Lidi's face lit up. She smiled such a wide smile and her eyes began to sparkle with tears. Unable to speak she nodded and jumped at Sanput and hugged him tightly. He stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Love you Li-Li…" He whispered._

"_Love you San-San…" She whispered back._

* * *

"Um… Sorry." Sanput blushed, realising he hadn't finished speaking. Lidi giggled, realising what he was thinking about. 

"I would be grateful if you would close your eyes and think about Talim and Yunsung and have their best wishes at heart." Sanput said, again very formally. The whole village immediately shut their eyes and bowed their heads. Everyone could feel the wind rising and it caused them all to smile. Just then Seung Mina opened her eyes. She was sitting next to Kalana who was deep in her own mind. A single tear fell down her aged face and Seung Mina felt her heart go out to Kalana. She got up, grabbed her zanbatou and crept into the bushes and out of the village slowly.

Kalana opened one of her eyes and chuckled which showed the mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes and she closed her eyes again.

Seung Mina looked up into the sky at the full moon and said quietly,

"Toa chie(note: it means thankyou in mandarin chinese)Kalana."

She ties her zanbatou onto her back and walked off into the distance, not knowing where the hell she was going.

* * *

"Hey Talim! Get us some bottles of that new French wine! Imported straight from a vineyard in Calais like! Especially for the ladies over here." Stan grinned, flirting with the two women at the bar. They were obviously impressed as they both began to grin and stick their chests out a tiny bit more. 

"Freaks..." Nicole said just loudly ebough for threm to hear.

Talim walked in slowly and shyly. She had changed into some of Nicole's (the oldest girl) clothes. She was wearing a black fitted T-shirt and acid washed jeans that _were _light blue. The faded dirty brownygrey colour "gave the jeans character" as Nicole put it and her hair was out and seemed to make her look almost as old as Nicole. She walked over to Stan and asked in a whisper,

"So the cheap stuff then?" Stan grinned and whispered back,

"Aha! Good girl you're learning fast. Now go on!" and hurried her to the back to get the "wine". Hugo and the other two Sarah and Derek were in the back waiting to change a barrel or bring in some bottles while Nicole, being eighteen, was working at the bar helping Stan. Nicole worked in a pub while the others waited in the back. She was saving up enough for them to buy a small 1 bedroom flat somewhere. It didn't make a difference where they lived as they tended not to make friends bar Talim. So for the time being the children sort of wandered.

"But I thought if children didn't live with their parents they went into care where they take…um… _care _of you I guess." Talim said quizzically. Hugo sighed.

"We know people in the care homes around here. It's not exactly a great way to live, and the thing is they know all about you so if you try and get away they'll find you in a snap. Not to mention the fact that Nicole's eighteen therefore too old to stay there." He said sadly. Talim nodded understandingly. She really liked having friends like them out here. They were so kind to her. Nicole was like the big sister she never had, Sarah was adorable most of the time, Derek was a cheeky trouble maker but it was in such a way that you couldn't stay mad at him and Hugo was a rock, a friend (even though he _desperately _wanted to be more) and all round amazing.

"TALIM! SPEED IT UP WITH THE BOOZE!" Stan yelled. Stan was alright. He was funny but had a tendency to always hit Nicole in the arse. And seeing as he was about forty two, Talim assumed he was a bit of a flirtatious perv.

"Well that's my cue!" She smiled to the other kids, picked up two cheap bottles of wine or "Classed up piss" as Stan called it and walked out to the bar to give it to Stan.

Hugo's eyes followed her. His heart missed a bet when she turned and looked at him. He blushed and looked at his shoes. He heard her laugh and walk over.

"I don't mind if you look at me! I'm not medusa!" Talim laughed, lifting Hugo's head by his chin.

"Mmmm… If you say so…" Hugo said quietly. Talim put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me! What is that supposed to mean!" she said, pretending to be enraged.

"Umm… I'll be quiet now…" He said innocently. Then he smiled. He could feel Talim's breathing stop for a split second and she sighed,

"I love your smile…" Hugo's eyes widened and his face lit up.

"And…What about me?" He asked hopefully. Talim looked down.

"Just…Give me time ok?" She said quietly. Hugo nodded feeling deflated and went upstairs to take care of Sarah and Derek.

"_Damn! Yunsung please come to your senses quickly…"_ Talim thought. She picked upLoka Luha and Syi Salika and hugged them to her chest as she began to picture his face smiling down on her on that first day he stayed over. Suddenly a huge gust of wind burst through the back door hitting Talim straight on. She didn't fall over though. She closed her eyes and began to sing to the wind. She sang quietly, feeling the wing brushing past her face, her arms, blowing her hair back behind her and getting stronger as she sang. Before she knew it she was floating on the wind, hearing the words of her village in her ears.

"_Talim we love you. Talim please come home. Child! Follow your heart! Go get 'em kid! Go for him TT! Yunsung's waiting for you!" _She heard in voices she knew well. Her mother, her father, her grandmother, Seung Mina, Oren and Everyone else she could think of. Eventually the wind died down and she was gently let down onto the floor. She stood up and grasped her Tonfas tighter. Alun flew downstairs and perched on her shoulder. She was about to go back and get Yunsung when she stopped.

"_I-he… he's not Yunsung anymore…" _she thought sadly. She dropped her Tonfas, sat on the floor and sobbed into her hands softly.

Hugo came down the stairs with Sarah and Derek and saw Talim crying. He sent the kids off to Nicole and went to sit next to Talim.

"Hey! Hey come on brown eyes! What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically. Talim looked up. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were puffy, her face was wet with tears and snot was dribbling down her face, but Hugo still looked at her like she was a princess. Talim said between sobs,

"I miss him Hugo… Really really badly but I know I can't do anything about it because of N…Assassin. I can't call him Noah. He stopped being Noah after he tried to hurt me all that time ago. He was really possessive but… that was the worst he'd ever been…"

* * *

"_Noah! Wait a second. You're not supposed to be…" Talim started, shocked that he'd burst into her room._

"_In here?" Noah continued softly slurring his words slightly. "Your parents are out. God I love your innocence. Talim was unconvinced and worried._

"_Noah that's so sneaky!" She said accusingly. "Wait. Are you drunk!" Noah ignored her._

"_Look I'm trying to be all spontaneous and romantic here! Now, tell me you love me back…" Noah said sweetly, edging closer towards the bed she was sitting on._

"_Noah you know perfectly well how much love you. Now tell me, have you been drinking!" Talim persisted._

"_Ok, I stole some of my dad's alci from the cellar… I'll go out now and sober up if you just tell me you love me!" Noah sighed. He staggered closer to her. She pulled away as his breath stank violently of alcohol._

"_Ok. I love you." She said eventually. Noah frowned._

"_Y-y-you didn't say it like you meant it! Tell me you love me PROPERLY!" he bellowed. Talim looked like a deer caught in the headlights._

"_I can't if you shout at me! Stop intimidating me! It's the drink talking! Just get lost and go get sobered up!" Talim shouted. Noah was taken aback. His face hardened and he tried to calm down._

"_Alright…Who is he!" Noah asked. Talim was confused._

"_Huh!" she asked. Noah was so close to exploding. _

"_THE SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAN YOU'VE BEEN SEEING BEHIND MY BACK! WHO IS HE?" Noah boomed. Talim began to laugh._

"_Hahahahaha! Noah! Don't be stupid! You're the only guy I'm seeing!" Talim laughed. Noah went bright red and howled,_

"_DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME YOU STUPID BITCH!" _

"_Noah what…." Talim started in shock. Noah punched her face to shut her up. He pushed her down and forced himself on top of her. His eyes were wild. She screamed so he stuffed her mouth with a nearby cloth and pushed her hands under his knees to stop her moving while he unbuttoned his trousers. Talim squirmed and wriggled but it was no use. Noah ripped her trousers and stroked her stomach. Grinning as if he was proud of himself. Talim wasn't going to give up. She spat out the cloth and thanks to the heavens the front door just opened so she screamed with all her might. Suddenly Talim's bedroom door swung open. Everyone was utterly frozen until Sanput pulled Noah by his hear and punched him in the stomach so hard he threw up. Lidi dragged the boy out of the room. Sanput hugged Talim and told her she was so smart to scream for help. He walked out of the room to give Talim time to rest. Talim just lay there. Her trousers were ripped, her hands were numb but she didn't care. He may not have succeeded, but as she lay there staring blankly at the ceiling, she felt dirty, damaged and totally, utterly…_

_Alone._

* * *

Talim began to cry again. Hugo held her close.

"Please stop crying. He can't hurt you anymore." He whispered comfortingly. He lifted her chin to face his and smiled that billion dollar smile that made Talim go weak in the knees.

"You have such a beautiful face. Don't spoil it by crying." He whispered. He wiped the tears from under her glittering eyes and Talim looked at him in wonder.

"I've said no so many times and yet you still…" she began quietly. He put his fingers to her lips and shushed her.

"What can I say? I'm…persistent…" Hugo smiled. Talim bit her lip. Such cruel temptation. She hadn't finished with Yunsung and still had feelings for him. But… Hugo was amazing…

Talim made up her mind. She let herself go and let Hugo kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back fiercely. Letting passion devour her, pushing her heart and soul into that one kiss, as if her life depended on it. Eventually they both broke off.

"Um…Wow!" Hugo managed to let out. Talim blushed and looked at the ground. They turned around and to their surprise saw Derek and Sarah wolf whistling and making kissing noises, laughing their heads off. But neither Hugo nor Talim cared, as they were lost in each others eyes.

* * *

Yunsung was sleeping and his dreams were troubled.

----------------

"_Talim?" he called, looking around the white room. There were two doors at either side of the room. The door on the right side opened first. There stood Talim. Happy and cheerful. He ran over and hugged her, kissing her beautiful face and telling her over and over how much he loved her. Then the door on the left side opened. A huge monster with green eyes holding a blade not much unlike his own and a black mask pulled Yunsung towards it. He felt a gust of wind pushing him towards Talim and he pulled towards her with all his might but slowly by slowly she was slipping away…_

_-------------------_

"Yunsung? Yunsung! YUNSUNG!" Assassin yelled in Yunsung's ear. Yunsung woke with a start.

"Huh? What the fu…Oh!" He yawned. Assassin was stood there with his arms folded.

"You have to go find Talim today! It's urgent! If she's not here we can't sever the line!" Assassin said firmly. Yunsung growled and got out of bed.

"Yes mother…" He mumbled.

When he was dressed he tied his Dao around his black trousers and stuffed on his sandals. He stepped out into the hot sun when an enormous gust of wind hit him, throwing him back first into the wall behind him. He looked around and his vision was blurred for a moment due to shock. His mind seemed clearer somehow, he felt lighter when he stood up and somehow everything was brighter. He tried to remember where he was going. Then it hit him.

"Talim…Talim!" he exclaimed. His heart suddenly leapt like it used to when he thought of her and oh the joy it brought him! Then he remembered all the pain he'd cased her recently. All the hurt and stress, and his face fell.

"What'm I still doing here! I'd better go!" he said while rushing out of the door. He decided to let his heart lead him to Talim. After all, they were connected.

* * *

"Ok Alun. I need you to go find Mina!" Talim said to Alun quietly. Alun looked at her, tilting his head in curiosity.

"_Seung _Mina?" She said hopefully. Nothing.

"Yunsung's friend! The girl!" Talim tried. Still nothing. Talim sighed.

"Thelady with the pointy stick…" she said. Alun twittered with understanding and flew off. Hugo laughed from behind her.

"Tired are you?" He said sweetly. She looked up at him.

"A little… but I'm better now…" she smiled. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss Talim on the cheek. Nicole coughed loudly.

"AHEM! Time to get back to the pub. C'mon you two lovebirds!" she called. Talim grinned at Hugo and they all left for work.

Talim and Hugo walked hand in hand to the pub. Sarah and Derek kept teasing them but Nicole thought it was cute. They got to the pub and Stan was stood there wolf whistling like a moron.

"Stan shut it! Honestly you're worse than the… gruesome twosome over here!" Nicole sighed, trying to control Sarah and Derek. Stan grinned.

"If I'm still youthful, be it in body or mind, it's brilliant. Now, on to work!" he smiled, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"Yunsung? Have you gone already?" Assassin called out. He'd just come out of the shower. He walked around and stopped at the door.

"What the…?" he whispered to himself. He sensed something…familiar. He did after all come from the same village as Talim. He walked around the room and the more he walked, the more concerned he got. He started to sweat and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.He thought to himself,

"_Something's gone terribly, terribly right..." _

* * *

"Do you know how to get to the nearest city?" Mina asked a man she met on the road she was travelling along. He pointed straight ahead. She thanked him before continuing on through the scorching sun. She had been walking for two days in the middle of nowhere and had it not been for her zanbatou holding her up and the thought of tearing Assassin's guts out like ribbons, she would've collapsed then and there. She stopped and lay on the scorching floor to rest. She didn't mind the ridiculously searing pain melting her skin as every part of her body was already screaming for mercy.

"Not far now." She kept reminding herself. She closed her eyes, about to fall asleep, when she felt something light and feathery land on her stomach.

"What the hell…ALUN!" she exclaimed. Happy to see the wise old bird staring at her curiously.

"Ok. Lets go find Talim! Which way is she and how far?" Seung Mina asked brightly. Jumping up as if to have gained all her energy back. Alun looked straight on and twittered loudly once. She smiled and with a new found zest for life, marched onwards to find Talim and Yunsung.

* * *

"So how've you been so far today?" Hugo asked Talim happily watching her walk over and put her arms round his neck. She smiled.

"Alright so far…" she said wistfully. Hugo put his hands on her waist and kissed her. If they'd been paying attention they would've heard a faint knock on the back door. Then a louder one. Then a huge crash as Yunsung broke the door down. Talim and Hugo sprang apart immediately. But Yunsung had seen everything. He looked at them both sourly and said quietly,

"Well, isn't this just a Kodak moment?"

* * *

Yay! I loved that last line! Wow this one took me ages! It's the sweet one that was unfaithful! It's always the quiet ones isn't it? Wow I'm really peppy! I'm using all these exclamation marks! Ok I'm calm now. Until next time, Au Revoir! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hehe the suspense was killing you wasn't it? I sowwi! It's just my head nearly exploded because I'm not used to doing things that include working hard… #sigh# feel my pain.

The funny thing is I have absolutely no idea what I'm gonna write… oh well I'll see what emerges…. TALLY HO!

!Break!

"So I guess I was too late huh? Damn…" Yunsung said sourly, clicking his fingers in mock frustration. Hugo tried to look fierce and hold Talim back but he was beetroot red and it was a surprise his knocking knees hadn't given way to his body.

"Y-y-y-you l-leave T-t-t-Talim alone! Y-y-you hurt her! And I'm here t-t-to p-p-protect her! G-g-got that!" Hugo stammered, stepping forward aggressively. Yunsung stepped forward and put his hand on Hugo's shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hugo…" Hugo replied. Yunsung smiled. He looked at him and saw the passion in his eyes.

"Hmm Hugo." Yunsung chuckled "I like you. You've got guts. You really care about Talim. I can see that. And thank you for being so good to her. I'm not going to make some snide remark. I've got my serious head on. I err… I just wanna say Thanks. Thanks for being kind to Talim. Kinder than I have in fact… but I digress… Ooh big word!" Yunsung started solemnly then grinned at the end. Talim giggled from behind Hugo.

"Sorry I couldn't resist…" Yunsung laughed. Then he turned to Talim. He looked at her like a puppy, his head tilted in curiosity and his eyes were sad. Then he looked at Hugo.

"Can I err… talk to Talim alone?" he asked. Hugo narrowed his eyes at him for a second then looked to Talim who, eventually, nodded. Hugo sighed an ok and kissed Talim on the cheek before leaving. Hugo went upstairs and when Talim heard the door to the living room shut she looked to Yunsung.

"Damn you! If you'd just come to your damned senses yesterday we'd be half way back to the village you infuriating… ARGH!" Talim ranted. Yunsung just stood there, and began to chuckle. "And what may I ask is funny?" Talim asked irritably. Yunsung tried to hold it in but the laughter just kept coming and finally he managed to let out,

"You've got a little vein popping out of the side of your head and you look like your about to explode and… ahahahahaahaahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa! You're…going… purple!"

Talim tutted at his immaturity. "You're an idiot…" she grinned.

"Yeah well… I wouldn't be Yunsung if I wasn't!" he grinned back.

"_Stupid twit…why can't I stay mad at him…?"_

!Break!

"And _stay_ the hell away from me"Seung Mina yelled at the thief. He held the arm where Mina cut him with her zanbatou and scrambled away as fast as he could. Mina chuckled. "That'll teach him. Damn thieves don't know who they're messing with. I'm carrying

"Alun. How much further?" Seung Mina asked despairingly. Alun twittered loudly once. Mina's eyes widened.

"Uh-uh! Non way! I ain't walkin' a friggin mile! Damn you Talim!" she yelled, cursing the sky. She sighed and slumped herself on the dusty road. Alun looked at her sternly and pecked at her ear to get her up. She merely sighed.

"I'd appreciate that a lot more if you were taller, human and relatively good looking but it's the thought that counts hun." She smiled. She was about to get up and start walking when she saw a shadow fall over her. She looked up and saw a tall man in a large brown cloak. He lifted off his hood and smirked at Mina. She recognised him instantly.

"No way…"

!Break!

"_San-San? Sanput where are you? Sanput you said you'd come meet me where are you?" Lidi called out. She searched everywhere for Sanput. High low and everywhere in-between all to no avail. She finally gave up, sat on the grass and began to cry. What she didn't know was that Sanput was in-fact just there behind a huge boulder. Holding his breath so she wouldn't know he was there. He hung his head in shame. "_I'm sorry Li-Li… I-I guess I'm just not mature enough yet…"_he thought to himself. His wild green eyes were sad and he wanted so badly to go out and hug her but he couldn't. He wasn't being a jerk and he didn't want to hurt her._

_He was scared_

_---------_

"San-San? What's wrong?" Lidi asked. He sat there quietly, not touching his food and staring out into the distance. "What? Oh I'm just thinking… about the day before our wedding…" Sanput sighed. Lidi smiled. "Are you still beating yourself up about that?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"Not really but… Do you think I'm being a little inconsiderate? I mean I was a bit of a coward then and now Yunsung ran off and I was mad at Talim for going after him…but then… you went after me." Sanput said thoughtfully.

"Yup. And I don't regret it for a second." Lidi smiled. Sanput smiled back and stroked her hand. "Do you remember what happened?" Sanput asked Lidi. She nodded.

"Like it was yesterday."

---------

_Lidi raised her tear stained face up and looked out into the distance at the rising sun. The sky was a pale shade of pink. _"Like Sanput's cheeks when I tell him I love him… Damn it where is he!" _Lidi thought angrily. She punched the ground with her fists. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW FOR CRAP'S SAKES!"_ _She yelled at absolutely no one. Suddenly she heard a strange noise. At first it sounded like someone being smothered. Then it got louder and Lidi recognised it clearly. "You stupid twit." She said sourly, trying so hard not to grin._

"_Sorry! I-I-I hahahahahaha! You SWORE! AHAAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I'VE NEVER HEARD YOU S-S-SWEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Sanput guffawed heartily, rolling out from behind the boulder. He nearly chocked when he saw Lidi staring at him like he was crazy and finally breathed and calmed down. He rolled over on his back and looked at Lidi. His smile faded. "Oh God Li-Li… I-I'm sorry." He sighed. He looked up at her sad brown eyes and sat up with his legs crossed._

"_Why did you go? Don't you lo…" Lidi started. Her eyes were beginning to water. Sanput put his finger over her lips. "Don't say it. Don't you _dare _say it. You could never say I don't love you because I love you with all my heart and I always will." Sanput said firmly. Lidi looked him straight in the eyes and asked,_

"_So why did you go?" Sanput smiled weakly and stroked her hand. "Fear of commitment. Cowardice. Immaturity. Take your pick! They're all free!" he answered laughing slightly. Lidi giggled. "You're never serious. But it's funny… Hilarious in fact. It's one of the reasons I love you so much… look do you want to get married?" Lidi asked finally. Sanput looked at her, looked at the ground and looked back at her. Slowly but surely he nodded and Lidi hugged him tight. She pulled his face to face hers by his chin and kissed him lightly on the lips._

"_Are you always gonna do that?" Sanput asked, his eyes were still closed and he was smiling. Lidi laughed. "Of course!" she grinned. Sanput opened his eyes. "Can we get married now then?" he asked eagerly. Lidi pushed him onto the grass and lay next to him. She smiled at him and asked,_

"_Will you ever grow up?"_

_-----------_

"… and look at me now! I'm a stuffy old man!" Sanput grinned. Lidi nuzzled his neck. "No your not! You're just safe and a good dad!"

"And the worlds greatest lover?" Sanput asked with a grin. Lidi ran her fingers around the back of his neck. "Hmmm… I wouldn't say that…" she said wistfully. Sanput grinned, stuck his arm round the chair and pinched her bum. She jumped. "Ooh! Cheeky!" Lidi grinned. He pulled her down and kissed her fiercely.

"OH SWEET GODS ABOVE! MY EYES! " Kalana screeched from behind them both, half laughing. They sprang apart almost immediately.

"Filthy kids. Eating each others' faces!" Kalana said, shaking her cane at the two of them. They bowed their heads in mock shame and tried hard not to crack up with laughter. Kalana sighed and her brown eyes shone with laughter.

"Big kids…"

!Break!

"Talim are you… would you… ok… do you hate me enough to shoot me?" Yunsung asked. Talim nodded.

"Do you love me enough to kiss me right this instant?" he asked again. Talim looked at the ground and nodded. Yunsung smiled and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Are you gonna talk?" He asked softly. Talim smiled reluctantly. "Yes…" she said quietly.

"You love me I know but, you wouldn't leave with me if I asked right now. I know that so how can I prove to you that I love you just as much!" Yunsung asked pleadingly. Talim looked at him half in humour and half in pity. "Yunsung! I know that much! I know you love me I don't want that proved to me!" she said, managing to stifle a laugh.

"So what then? You want me to suffer because I made you miserable?" Yunsung asked. Talim rolled her eyes. "Believe me if I wanted you to suffer I would've brought my dad here _AGES _ago…" she said with a smile. Yunsung sighed. "C'mon Talim throw me a bone here! Is there any way… do you want to come back to me!" he asked despairingly. Talim looked at him. He looked desperate. She knew how much he loved her and hell she loved him twice as much! But there were two things stopping her. Two people to be precise. Hugo, and

Assassin.

!Break!

"So what brings you out here?" Seung Mina asked after she'd gotten up. The man looked up into the sky and clenched his fist around his zweihänder (A.N: CLUE!).

"My reasons are my own… but I have to go to the city ahead" he said.

"In that case, do you want to go with us? I'm not exactly in the best shape do defend myself in case of anymore thieves. Whaddya say?" Mina asked. The man looked at her and smirked. "Fine. But only because I pity you…" he said. Mina raised an eyebrow. "… And what exactly are you implying?" she asked. The man chuckled and said simply, "That you are a lesser being. Let's go. I can taste vengeance getting ever closer."

"_! When I get my strength back, you're dead." _

!Break!

"Look Yunsung there is nothing I would like more than to leap into your arms right now and go straight back to the village but… because of him and what he's done… it wouldn't…" Talim started to say when Yunsung interrupted. "Who? Hugo? Look I know he's been there for you and stuff but you're really gonna have to choose..." he said seriously then Talim interrupted him. "No! Well Hugo is stopping me a little but the main reason is assassin. He will come back again and again trying to blow our relationship to hell and I can't live like that!" She sighed. Yunsung looked at her surprised. "Is that what it is? Well then I guess I'll have to…" Yunsung started with a devious smile. Talim looked at him and asked, "Have to what?"

"Kill him. For you."

!Break!

"Ok we're here." Seung Mina said finally. Looking onwards to the busy streets full of hundreds of people in business suits rushing around to meetings about "the progression of cheese sales" and such, the cars spewing poisonous gasses into the air thus slowly dissolving the ozone layer and shops upon shops upon shops of useless things like coats made out of tissue paper and orange mascara. Mina looked around obviously unimpressed and turned to her travelling companion. "Where exactly do you need to go?" Mina asked him.

"I need to find someone. A formidable fighter but a coward all the same. They call themselves, Assassin." He growled, obviously still angry. Mina grinned. "WOW SNAP!" she laughed. The man looked at her like she was insane and to a slight step back. Mina coughed and calmed down. "I mean I'm looking for the same person. What a small world!" she explained with a smile.

"Yes. Too small…" the man replied. Mina mumbled something about "insulting bastard" under her breath and the man grinned devilishly and thanked her.

Assassin watched this using the projection (out of body experience) technique Sanput taught him that he actually wasn't supposed to know.

"Oh Shite… Just great…"

!Break!

"Goodbye everyone! I think we could bring you all back to the village if you like! You'd be welcome there I can guarantee! Ow! Sarah!" Talim laughed trying to pull Sarah off of her leg.

"I might hold you to that. Bye!" Nicole grinned. Talim hugged her, hugged Sarah and Robert and gave the biggest hug to Hugo and kissed him on the cheek. Yunsung purposely cleared his throat. Talim sighed.

"Don't worry about him. He's just an idiot. Luv ya!" Talim whispered but said the last part just loud enough for Yunsung to hear.

"Ok I've heard enough! Shows over!" Yunsung said loudly he picked Talim up and carried her on his shoulder. "This way I can keep an eye on you." He grinned.

"Told you he was an idiot! PUT ME DOWN! Uh bye you guys!" Talim yelled to her friends who were in fits of laughter. They waved as she got further and further away and they all waved until they couldn't see her anymore.

!Break!

"Will you shut that infernal bird up?" Mina's companion yelled. She held Alun's beak and eventually he stopped squawking. Then she whispered to him, "I don't blame ya Al. Something's gonna go wrong. I know it.

!Break!

Talim and Yunsung were out side Assassin's door. Yunsung didn't bother knocking and just burst in. He looked around and saw nothing.

"He's probably downstairs in his lab. Follow me…" Yunsung whispered. Talim nodded and followed him silently down the stairs.

The light was off. "_Strange" _thought Yunsung. He flicked the lights on to see Assassin stood there looking furious with a bottle in his hand. "So you think it's funny to betray my trust after all I did for you do you! Well take a whiff of this!" Assassin hissed. He threw the bottle on the floor and held his breath. A white gas started to emit from the shards of the bottle. Talim suddenly became drowsy and fell to the floor. Yunsung was confused. "What the hell! Chlorofo…" he began. Then his knees gave way and he fell to the ground.

"_Aahh. The wondrous powers of chloroform…"_ Assassin thought evilly.

!Break!

Well there you go. It's the best I could do with my brain being like mashed potatoes and all. If you don't like it don't hate me! I'm tiired! See you in chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I'M BACK WITH A VENGANCE (lightning strikes) ...whoa, I'm more evil than i thought! Aanyway goes down on knees I'M SORRY! I have had a LOT of stuff wrong! The first on that list being SATs. Soooooooooooriiii!

Disclaimer: I don't own soul calibur or any of its characters.

ON WITH THE STORY!

!Break!

Talim opened her eyes sleepily and looked around. She was on the other side of Assassin's make-shift lab, and apparently sitting down. Her arms were at her sides and they felt numb. She tried to get up and realized,

"Who in the hell tied me up!" she yelled angrily.

"Assassin got us both." Yunsung said lazily. Talim turned to her side and looked past the huge… whatever-it-was to see Yunsung sat in a chair. He smiled at Talim sleepily but she wasn't looking at his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR KNEE!" she shrieked worriedly. It was covered in blood and the gory cut had pieces of glass sticking out of it. Yunsung laughed weakly.

"Well when the stupid git knocked us out I kinda ran up to get him and fell on the bottle of chloroform. Stupid huh?" he smiled. Talim smiled with a sigh and shook her head at him.

"What use are you now huh?" she joked but she couldn't bear to see him like that. He was weak from blood loss, she could tell by how pale he was and if it wasn't for the rope holding his to the chair he would be laying on the floor collapsed. All that blood… Then suddenly, Talim began to grin.

"Well whaddya know? Dating a wuss paid off…" she grinned to herself.

"Huh! You're not talking about me are you?" Yunsung asked. Talim shook her head and looked at Yunsung seriously.

"I've got a plan."

!BREAK!

"Lidi? Where is your mother?" Sanput asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Um, I think she's out back why?" Lidi said while searching for her washing-up gloves.

"Special service. She needs to be there first she's the village elder."

"Why is it special?"

"It's the first one in 14 years without Talim…" (A/n: I decided she had been prophesized to be a priestess since she was 1)

"Ok I see... But first could you help me find my gloves?"

"They're on your hands…"

Lidi looked down at her hands to see two bright yellow gloves on her hands and chuckled slightly.

"Getting senile in our old age are we?" Sanput grinned. Lidi looked up to give him a piece of her mind but he was gone.

"Ooohhh you little…"

"Kalana? Are you out here?" Sanput asked as he walked out into the garden. There he saw Kalana sat there, cross legged and staring into space.

"_I wonder what she's looking at?"_ Sanput thought to himself

"You'd find out if you asked me." Kalana said, still staring into space.

"Gah! How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't. Congratulations you've just been tricked by a senile old woman."

"_Senile is right…"_

"I heard that!"

"Sorry! Wait what?"

"Ha-ha did it to you again!"

"I deserve some respect you know."

"And why is that?"

"Excuse me? I'm the Village Shaman!"

"Yeah yeah. So why did you decide to come out here and disturb my peace?"

"You need to be present at the service. First one in 14 years without… you know."

"Oh I see. Ok I'll get ready. I do hope those two are careful out there in the city. Noah isn't a little boy anymore. For all we know, that boy could have the power to control anything. Elements, time, will, even emotions…"

!BREAK!

"You useless girl. I regret ever having a shred of pity for you when I saw you on that dirt road…" Siegfried growled at Seung Mina as she searched for a direction to go.

"Oh stow it! You're the one who suggested a shortcut!" Mina spat back.

"Yes! But you agreed!" Siegfried protested. Mina rolled her eyes and kept searching.

"_Stupid girl._" Siegfried thought to himself.

"You know what? I'm tired AND Alun doesn't look too good either. We're getting a drink!" Mina said and marched to the nearby pub across the road.

Mina walked in and sat at the bar. Siegfried walked in and sat next to her.

"Beer please." Siegfried grunted to the girl behind the bar.

"And an orange juice for me." Mina added then turned to Siegfried. "It's no wonder I've beat you so many times. You need to be healthy to be a god fighter." She grinned. Siegfried snarled.

"I've beaten you enough times to know who is the better fighter." He said quietly with a look of distaste on his face.

"Bit of an odd couple aren't you?" the girl said with a grin and handed them their drinks. Mina went bright red and said,

"Heck no! We're together on strictly business. Heck I'd ditch him now if I wasn't… lost…" Alun seemed to be laughing on Mina's shoulder.

"Alun! That's not nice!" she tutted but laughed anyway. The girl's face hardened.

"A-Alun? Alun! It's Nicole!" She said and Alun hopped over to her shoulder. Nicole looked straight at Seung Mina. It was Mina's face's turn to harden.

"How the hell do you know Alun?" Mina asked viciously.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Nicole hissed back. Seung Mina stood up and clasped her zanbatou.

"He belongs to my friend Talim and her family." She said.

"How do you know Talim? What have you done to her and where has she gone?"

"I don't know where she is I'm looking for her!"

"Bull! How the hell can you not know where she is if you have Alun!"

"Talim sent Alun to her." A voice came from behind Nicole. "You're Seung Mina aren't you?"

Mina nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hugo. I was with Talim when she sent Alun to you. I see you got here alright. Do you know where she is?" Hugo replied and asked.

"She's with Assassin, or Noah whichever she calls him. But we don't know where." Seung Mina replied.

"We do." Nicole said.

!BREAK!

"HE'S AFRAID OF WHAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND HE CALLS HIMSELF ASSASSIN!" Yunsung exclaimed.

"Ssshhh!" Talim hissed and Yunsung closed his mouth, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Ok, now he'll be out in a bit so just keep act as if you're in searing pain and keep quiet." Talim instructed

"You think I'm ACTING! Sweet God's above…" Yunsung gasped.

Noah picked up the huge demonic blade in his arms. His face was just as demonic. He clasped the hilt with both his hands and the yellow eye opened and they were staring at each other. Evil to evil, cold and unfeeling to cold and unfeeling. Assassin looked at the blade fondly. He and it were one.

"_If only it were the same with me and Talim._"

"Are you awake my sweet?" Assassin called as he walked out of the door. Talim stared at him with anger and tears in her eyes.

"I despise you with great intensity." Talim growled. Assassin laughed and kissed. She bit his lip.

"ARGH! Sweet God's above!" Assassin yelled.

"…uuuuhhh…" Yunsung groaned. Assassin looked over to him.

"Assassin… help me, I think I'm dying." Yunsung whimpered.

"What are you talking about you moron." Assassin sighed.

"My…knee." Yunsung just managed. Assassin looked down and was met face to face with the gory mess of raw flesh, blood and glass.

"AAAHH!" Assassin screamed and backed away.

"Please! Help. I don't wanna die like this. In a pool of bright red blood…" Yunsung taunted. Assassin backed further away.

"Stop it stop it I hate blo…" He started then collapsed to the floor in his own pool of blood. There behind him was Siegfried and his zweïhaander covered in Assassin's blood. He'd walked right into the sword.

"O.k. not what we were planning." Yunsung said while looking at Siegfried's contented smile uneasily.

"Well were you expecting us to just leave you here kiddo?" a familiar voice came from behind Siegfried. Seung Mina popped her head out and walked down the stairs along with Nicole and Hugo.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Yunsung grinned at Mina. She walked over and slapped him across the face and shouted,

"How could you just up and leave Talim like that? Why I oughtta…" then she stopped when she saw how pale he looked and saw his knee.

"…whoa, what happened to your knee?" she asked. Yunsung grinned.

"Oh _now _you care?" he asked. Seung Mina folded her arms, turned around and ignored him..

"Uh, I'll look around for a first aid kit…" Nicole said to break the silence.

"Yeah, you do that…" Seung Mina said sharply.

"The things I have to deal with huh Talim?" Yunsung laughed. But Talim didn't reply. He looked over to her and saw she was staring at Assassin's body with wide eyes.

"Talim?" Yunsung asked quietly.

"He's dead? Wow…" Talim said quietly. Yunsung could see her hands shaking.

"Hugo." Yunsung called. Hugo turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Hugo asked.

"Go untie her. She needs a cheering up. But I'm watching you."

"Err, ok. I'll be good."

Meanwhile Siegfried knelt down and spat on Assassin.

"You're a thief, a coward and I hope you rot in hell." He growled. Suddenly Assassin opened his eyes and whispered

"…not before you."

Hugo went over to untie Talim but before he could get to her, someone grabbed his ankle. He looked down and saw Assassin smiling up at him.

"No boy. You're staying here.

!BREAK!

ah well it's a short one but ya know i likee the cliffhangers:D moohahaha this story is gonna get kinda creepy and VIOLENT! XD bye and i wont dissapear again pwomise!

seung mina: Yeah right...

me: ¬¬ you again?


End file.
